Mating season
by Fairy tail lover Ade
Summary: My first fan fiction. Its has NaLu , GaLe, GrUvia, JEzra, a hint of RoWen, and MiraXus. It basically a my way of showing how these couples got together. Then it goes a little into the future Please read, like and rate! I suck at summaries.
1. Mating season

**This is my first fan fiction. So please excuse bad grammar and spelling mistakes. PLEAS READ THOUGH!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. HIRO MASHIMA DOES!**

Mirajane pulled Levy, Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Cana and Romeo over.

"What is it, Mira?" Lucy questioned as she was pulled over. Mira pulled them behind the counter. She looked over her shoulder to look at Natsu and Gajeel who were fighting. She also looked at Wendy who was talking to Carla.

"Mira-san, Why did you pull me over here?" Romeo said. Mira looked at Erza, Cana, and Juvia before she looked at Levy,Lucy and Romeo.

"Its tonight." Mira said as she eyed the dragon slayers.

"Are you serious, Mira?" Erza said.

" I thought we'd still have a little more time." Cana said

"Oh well. That means there is no more love rival for Juvia." Juvia shrugged. Lucy, Levy and Romeo look very confused.

"Mira, care to explain?" Levy said.

"Um… How do I say this? Well to start off let's just say that it is mating season." Mira said quietly. She looked nervous.

"Why so quiet?" Romeo said as he leaned in to hear Mira. She gestured towards the dragon slayers. Now Lucy, Levy and Romeo were very confused.

"What do they have to do with us and what is Mating season have to do with anything?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, I heard about that. It when dragons find their partners for life. But if they don't find partners by the end of mating season they begin to become very weak until next mating season and they can try again. But if they've already chosen a mate but they don't accept dragons will go on serious rampages. I'm guessing it's the same for the dragon slayers, correct?" levy informed.

"Correct." Mira said.

"Yeah but if that's true then why haven't Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy been affected?" Lucy questioned.

"Dragons or dragon slayers have to come of age. For Natsu and Gajeel they have come of age. This year the are supposed to find mate."

"What about Wendy?" Romeo question.

"Not of age." Levy told him.

"That's good and all but what does this have to do with us?" Lucy said.

"We think Gajeel is gonna choose Levy and Natsu is gonna choose Lucy. Then when Wendy is of age she's gonna choose Romeo!" Cana shouted!She had gotten drunk after chugging a bottle of wine. Everyone in the guild turned their heads to look at the girls and Romeo.

"What am I choosing Luce for?" Natsu said as he walked over and leaned over the bar counter.

"Yeah. Why am I choosing Shrimp?" Gajeel said as he walked up behind Natsu.

"Um. Ah. F- for the… Um." Lucy tried to find a lie.

"For the party we are having tonight! Dress formal, Okay?" Mira lied. She clapped her hands and smiled

"Now get lost and get ready!" Cana shooed them away. She then started to drink some booze. Everyone left. Cana, Ezra, Levy, Lucy, Mira, and Romeo stayed behind to talk and set up for the party.

"Why did you say there is going to be a party, Mira-san. Juvia was going to… do something." Juvia said.

" CAN YOU ALL FINISH YOUR EXPLANATION!" Lucy shouted.

"So basically we are saying that we think you are going to be the mates of Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy. But since Wendy isn't of age we just wanted to let Romeo know." Erza said.

"How do you know?" Romeo said.

"Hasn't it felt like the dragon slayer are hanging around you more?" Erza said.

Lucy began thinking. "_It's true. My leg has been getting sore from kicking Natsu out a lot. I've also caught him staring at me a lot. I feel that when he hugs me it last longer. And he comes into my room all the time like every day! Oh wait that's normal. But when I wake up he's cuddling me! Yesterday I think I heard him mutter 'Mine… she's mine.' But still, Who is she. She could be anyone. Even Lisanna"_

"Yeah your right!" Lucy said.

"Same goes for me. He seems to hang around more and I think I heard him growl at Jet and Droy. He stares at me a lot which kinda creeps me out!" Levy admitted. Her cheeks started to turn red.

"And we believe tonight they are gonna choose their mate." Mira said.

"Mira-san lets get ready for this party. Juvia wants to look good for Gray-sama!" Juvia complained.

"Yes! Let's go!" Mira clapped.

**** _A few hours later ****_

Juvia, Cana, Mira, Lucy ,Levy, and Erza got tons of dress to try on. For Romeo they got him a black suit with a sky blue tie. The girls went to a room upstairs to get dressed. Romeo went home. The party was going to start and all the guild members were starting to arrive.

Soon it was nine o'clock the party was about to start.

Natsu, Gajeel, Romeo, Wendy, and Gray walked into the guild. The guild was decorated with streamers and balloons. In the center of the guild the were moved and replaced with a dance floor. Natsu put he hands behind his head and yawned.

"I'M HUNGRY! And why do I have to dress like this?!" Natsu complained. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest that was open. Black pants and black shoes. And he'd never forget his scarf. Gajeel was wearing a suit with a loose black tie. Gray was wearing a white dress shirt with a dark blue vest and bow tie. Apparently the clothes didn't stay on long. Just the bow tie and boxers. Wendy was wearing a light sky blue puffy dress with sparkles on upper top. Romeo was stunned. The party was starting and everyone was laughing and talking and drinking. The music was blaring and the dance floor was left alone. That was until the six girls stood on the stairs. Lucy was wearing a long dark red strapless dress that reached her ankles. Toward the end it faded in to a orange with yellow rhinestones. Lucy's eyelids shimmered with gold. She was absolutely beautiful. Natsu's jaw dropped and he started drooling. Juvia wore an one strap white dress that stopped at her ankles but had a tail that touched the floor. Just below her breast was a belt of silver sparkles. She even wore white gloves. She blushed as she saw Gray staring at with awe. Erza a simple silver strapless dress that had a gold belt under her breast. She had 3 silver bangles on her right hand. Cana had a strapless and backless dark blue dress it went to her ankles. She had large gold hoop earrings and her hair was put in a bun. Levy dress was short and black. It had straps but no back. She had black high heels on. Her hair was neatly combed back with a black bow in her hair. Mira was last. She looked amazing. Her little ponytail in the front was combed back. And she had white sparkling gloves on. Her dress was a pink halter dress. There was a slit on the side to show her left leg.

'Damn she looks amazing.' Natsu thought as Lucy walked down the stairs. 'I feel like running over there and taking her away. I have this weird feeling. Every time I look at lucy it's like something is trying to take over me! But right now I have to fight it!' Natsu thought.

Lucy was the first to walk down the stairs. Her dark red heels clank as she walked down the stairs. The music stopped as the guild looked at the six girls made their way to the dance floor.

"Juvia. May I have this dance?" Gray said as he walked up behind Juvia.

"Yes. But Juvia thinks you should put on clothes first." Juvia said as a sweat dropped.

Gray scrambled to put on clothes then grabbed Juvia's hand.

Everyone had started to dance but Cana sat alone at a table. She had a glass of wine In her hand. She hand no one to dance with. She didn't even know why she got all dressed up.

"Cana? Honey, would you like to dance?" Gildarts asked as he walked up behind Cana.

"Please. Let's have a father daughter dance." Gildarts pleaded.

"Why not?" Cana said. She got up and dance with her father. She smiled as she felt like her bond growing with her father.

Ezra sighed. The one she loved wasn't here. She continued eat her strawberry cake. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she whipped around. A tall man was standing behind her.

"Jellal!" She said. She started to blush.

"You look lovely tonight. Care to dance?" Jellal said. Jellal held out his hand. Erza reached out and grabbed Jellal's hand. Erza and Jellal dance to the middle of the dance floor.

"I missed you." Erza said.

"Me too. I couldn't stand to be away from you. All I kept think about was you when I was in " Jellal said. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. They continued to dance.

Levy looked towards the iron dragon slayer. She sighed.

'_Whats the point of getting all dressed up if you can't attract the person I want! Oh well.' _She sighed and slumped in her chair.

"Oi shrimp!" Someone called. Levy turned around. Gajeel stood behind her.

"What do you want, Gajeel?" Levy asked.

"Well... Um. Since everyone was dancing... And um you seem bored. So do u wanna...?" Gajeel stuttered

"Yes." Levy said. She grabbed Gajeel's hand and danced with him. He started to turn a light pink. Levy giggled and Gajeel turned away embarrassed.

Mira smiled at everyone dancing. She didn't dress for anyone in particular. She went behind the counter to do her job. But someone didn't like that idea. Laxus grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"Laxus! What are you doing?!" She said. She tried to pull back but he was too strong for her.

"Come on. Let's dance." He said flatly. Mira blushed a little.

"Okay. But after this I'm dancing with Elfman." She said.

"That's all right. But I guess you know who I'm choosing." Laxus whispered in her ear.

"L-Lucy." Natsu stuttered.

"Would you like to dance, Natsu?" Lucy asked. She gave him a warm smile as she reached his arm out. Her eyes glimmered while her eye shadow shimmered. Natsu was so stunned. Lucy was beautiful but today she was beautiful beyond comprehension. Natsu grabbed her hand and gave his signature smile. The crowd of people on the floor parted as they watched Lucy and Natsu dance. They moved up and down on the dance floor in sync.

Without them noticing, Mira escorted everyone out of the guild. Natsu and Lucy were alone and still dancing. Lucy noticed no one was there. But the lacrima lights were still dim and the lacrima stereo was still playing soft classic music. Lucy and Natsu stopped dancing. They were both blushing and holding hands.

'_I'll take this as my opportunity!' _Lucy thought.

'_My hearts' beating really fast. And I feel kinda light headed. But right now I wanna strip Lucy down... Wait what am I thinking she's my teammate!' _Natsu though_. _

_"_Ano... Natsu?" Lucy said.

" Yeah Luce?" Natsu said.

" Well... I just wanted to tell you.." Lucy started

" Lucy... We've been best friends for a long time. I feel like our bond has grown. Lucy I don't want to be friends anymore. I love you. Like I really, really love you, Luce." Natsu confessed. Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Natsu. Natsu was surprised at first but kissed her back. Now his whole world was spinning!

"Natsu I love you too. Let's go home now." Lucy said seductively. Lucy have loved Natsu from the begin. But Natsu was too dense to notice. Now he finally said he loved her! She was so happy! Now she wanted to know if she was going to be his mate. But she doubted it. But Lucy pushed Natsu off the deep end! Natsu wanted Lucy and he wanted her bad. And you know Natsu when he wants something he gets it. Natsu pick Lucy up bridal style and ran to Lucy's apartment. Natsu kicked the door down and threw Lucy on the bed.

Natsu got on top of Lucy and crashed his lips in to her. Lucy put her hands around his neck and pulled herself closer to Natsu. Natsu inhaled her scent the slipped his tongue in her mouth and their tongues had a fought for dominance. Natsu was losing himself in Lucy and his wild side came bursting! Natsu kissed Lucy down her neck and bite her giving her a small hickey and she moaned. At least she thought it was a hickey. She then felt her neck burning. The hickey was red. The hickey then morphed into a small flame.

"Now you're mine. No one can ever have you but me." Natsu said. Natsu and Lucy had 'fun' the whole night. The next day they walked into the guild hand in hand. All the couples that had danced together were now together. Even Gray was talking to Juvia while holding hands. He had finally realized that his crush is with his best friend but there is still a beautiful girl waiting for him. And her name was Juvia.

"So you too?" Levy walked up behind Lucy. She pointed to the flame shaped hickey on Lucy's neck.

"Yeah and you?" Lucy said as she pointed at the nail shaped hickey on levy neck.

"I'm guessing Mira had been marked too." Levy said. Mira had a lightning bolt hickey.

"I guess all of us had been marked. But only dragon slayers and mates of dragons can see the mark." Mira informed as she walked up behind them.

**THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE RATE AND COMMENT. BUT PLEASE DON'T BE HARSH! IF YOU LIKE IT I'LL UPDATE IT! BYE BYE NOW!**


	2. What do you think?

**Hey everyone! I was thinking about updating this story and making it about fairy tails' fifth generation. So tell me if I should. **

**Peace out~**

** Fairy tail lover**


	3. A few years later

**This part was a personal request from one of my friends. So enjoy! **

"Mommy! We are going to be late to get to the guild!" A little girl called. She had long pink hair and big brown orbs. She was a little short tempered and destructive. But still very caring and loving and loved to make up stories.

"I'll be down in a minute, Nashi." A woman called.

"Natsu get up!" The woman said.

"I'm up, Lucy!" The man mumbled but yet fell back to sleep.

"Natsu if you don't get up I won't make you any food for a month and I'll tell Mira not to make you any either." The woman called lucy said. Natsu jumped out of bed and got changed. All three of the walked into the guild.

"Aunty Mira, Cana, Erza, Wendy, Levy, Juvia! Hi!" Nashi waved. Natsu and Lucy's sweat dropped as they realized how many aunts and uncles she has.

"And Uncle Laxus, Jellal, Romeo, Gajeel, and Gray! Hi too!" Nashi waved.

"Oh yeah! Hi great-grandpa Makarov and grandpa Gildarts. And hi rest of the guild!" She shouted. Everyone shouted " Hi Nashi!"

" Why are you so loud, flame brain?" A girl with dark blue hair that was up in a ponytail shouted. A vein popped in Nashi's head.

" Whatcha say, wet head? Why don't you put on some clothes first, Mizuko?" Nashi countered. Mizuko looked down and realized the she was in nothing but her underwear and a bra. she gasped and stumbled to get clothes. Everyone laughed thinking they were just like their parents.

"Nashi , Mizuko! LET'S GO!" A boy shouted.

"I'm coming! Just wait a minute Ryuu." Nashi said as she kissed her parents. She ran out the door with her team to go do their very first mission. The team consisted of Nashi, Mizuko (Daughter of Juvia and Gray), Ryuu ( Son of Levy and Gajeel), Takeo (Son of Erza and Jellal - Who joined the guild shortly after the mating season dance.) , and Tokutaro (Son of Mirajane and Laxus.) The team was called generation 5. they set off. Everyone sent them off by raising their index finger and thumb and shouted " FAIRY TAIL'S FIFTH GENERATION!" The children smiled and set off.

**Hey! I made this with a little OC but still Nashi is actually supposed to be a character in fairy tail! So I can't wait!**


	4. Mission

**Hey everyone! I'm back! So i felt like adding this little bonus on Nashi and her team! here ya go!**

Generation 5 walked off the harbor. They were in a different town. Their mission was to go to a guild called Fire Lion and make them return 46 million jewels back to the Akiyama family. Nashi knocked on the door of the guild when they got there.

"Hello? Anyone home?" She said. The door opened. The guild was really big. Bigger than theirs. They all gasped in awe. A large man with a cigar in his hand and a red suit. He squatted down to look at the kids.

"What do ya want kid?" He said.

"Hello I'm Takeo from fairy tail. We are here to make you return the 46 million jewels you owe the Akiyama family." Takeo said. He reached out his hand expecting the money. Then the guild erupted into laughter.

"Look. This is fairy tail. They send kids to come to take money from Fire lion. We are so scared!" The man laughed. He seemed to be the guild master. Two men charged at Mizuko and Nashi. But Nashi and Mizuko caught their punches and sent the flying to the wall.

"You didn't let us explain who we are. I'm Nashi dragneel of fairy tail. Daughter of salamander and Lucy dragneel." Nashi said as showed her pink guild mark on her right shoulder. The guild cringed at the name 'salamander'.

Mizuko turn to her left to show her left thigh revealing her blue guild mark. " I am Mizuko. Daughter of Gray and Juvia fullbuster. My mother was also known as the the 'water woman' of the element four from phantom lord." She said.

Takeo showed his red guild mark on his left forearm.

"I'm Takeo. Son of Jellal and Erza 'Titania' Fernandes. Some people gasped as they heard 'Titania'. "If you hadn't guessed, we've inherited both magics of our parents." He informed. People started to sneak out of the guild thinking they were going to die if the stayed. But Takeo had swords that were ready to kill if anyone tried to leave. "You mustn't leave until we've gotten what we came for and are punished." He said. All the guild members of Fire Lion shivered.

"Yo. I'm Ryuu. Ima kick your ass like my dad. Gajeel who married levy. I have solid script magic to help my teammates and myself. Nashi , Tokutaro." He said getting the attention of his teammates.

"Solid script: fire, lighting, iron!" Ryuu shouted as he set some fire in front if Nashi. Lightning In front of Tokutaro and iron for himself.

"Thanks for the meal! Oh yeah I'm Tokutaro. Son of the 'demon' Marijane and Laxus dreyar." Tokutaro said. He cracked his knuckles. "Let's go."

" Oi Loki. A little help here." Nashi shouted to the sky. She was surrounded by a bunch of guild members. They thought they could beat her if a lot of the went at her at once. The charged at her. A blast of yellow light came out of no where. The five men went flying backwards. Leo the lion (or Loki) was standing there his fist engulfed in yellow light.

"Glad to be of service to you, Nashi" Loki said.

"Thank you for coming. Now let's beat these losers together." Nashi said. She smiled

'Just like daddy taught you remember?' She said to herself "Roar of the fire dragon!" She breathed out a fiery roar. She knocked out 10 guild member. Out of 121. Loki knocked it 20. Takeo use the heavens wheel attack as he was to embarrass to wear it. (Ezra said he would take him to the blacksmith that she had gotten hers done and make all her armor fitted just for him. For a boy.) his attack took out 26.

"Ice make: geyser! " Mizuko said. She took out 30. Ryuu and Tokutaro use their dragons roar to take out the rest of them.

"Now can we have the money?" Nashi asked. She looked towards the Guild master.

"H- he-here you go!" He stuttered. He dropped the 46 million jewels.

"Oh no you don't. You cannot leave unpunished." Tokutaro. Said. He stood in front of the man in Satan soul. He threw him backwards then went back to normal form

"Leo can you go to Fairy tail and get my parents. Tell them..." She whispered the last part in his ear. Leo smirked and vanished. Tokutaro smirked then beat his teammates up. Then he beat himself up.

"Solid script: rope!" Ryuu said. He picked up the rope and tied all five of the to a pole. The guild master stood there stunned.

'_Fairy tail is crazy!_" He thought. He was about to run out the door. When the door burst up revealing a very, very angry Natsu.

"Da-*cough*daddy!" She said. She coughed up a little bit of blood. Natsu turned his head to see his daughter tied up and coughing up blood. The guild master started to shiver.

"Listen. This is all a misunderstanding." He started as he backed away. But Natsu and the rest of the parents advanced.

"This was my sons first mission. How dare you do this to him?" Five swords pin the man to the wall.

'_This will not end well.'_ The man thought. Jellal ran to untie his son and pick him up. Lucy went to pick up Nashi. Juvia went to pick up Mizuko. Levy went to pick up Ryuu. And Mirajane went to pick up Tokutaro.

Lightning stated to pick up around Laxus. Fire from Natsu and a dark aura from Gajeel! Gray wanted to pound the dudes face in but he knew that 3 dragon slayers wear enough to be the guy up. He went by Juvia's side to look at Mizuko.

"Roar of the iron dragon!"

"Roar on the lightning dragon!"

"Ima burn you to ashes, bastard." Natsu said. "Fire dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

The two roars inter-weaved and Natsu's flames add more power. The attack knocked the guy out cold.

"That was amazing, daddy!" Nashi shouted.

"Hey!" Natsu said as Nashi hugged him. "Ya little trickster."

He said a he ruffled her hair.

"He was making fun of fairy tail." She pouted. Natsu carried her. The went to return the money and went home to fairy tail.


	5. AN

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading over 1K views and 6 followers and favorites! When I get 2k, I'm going to write two extra short chapters. So tell your friends. And pretty please with sprinkles and cherries favorite, follow and comment! I'm BEGGING! Once again thanks! Love you all**

** ~fairy tail lover ade signing out!**

** PEACE!**


	6. Captured

**Here you go. The chapter I promised. **

"Daddy, I forgot my whip at home!" A girl called. She looked like a tween. She had long pink hair that went a little past her shoulders and big brown orbs.

"Okay, I'll go grab it, honey." A man with spicky pink hair said.

"No it's okay. I'll get it." She said.

"Nashi..." The man said.

"Natsu." A woman with blonde hair said as she put a hand on the man called Nasts shoulder.

"Lucy. She..." He started. Lucy nodded at Nashi as she bounced out of the guild.

"Happy. Go with her but don't let her see you." Lucy said.

Natsu watched as his daughter walked out of the guild. Ever since she was born people were trying to take her. Lucy and Natsu had been so protective over her. But she was growning up. She wanted to go on missions. She wanted to do things. Right now all they could do is pray she comes back safe.

Happy and Nashi

They were on their way back from Lucy's small apartment. Happy still flew high above Nashi. He was sure she couldn't see him.

"Happy. I can smell you." Nashi said she looked directly at him.

His mother and father had totally forgot about her amazing sense of smell and hearing. "Come down here." She said as she stomped her foot. Happy flew down slowly.

"I forgot she could smell me."

Before happy could get to Nashi, she started to feel sleepy. She started to wobble and the she fell. Three men came from the shadows and bagged her. Then ran away carring her.

"NASHI!" Happy screamed. But the three men were fast. Happy landed. He started to cry. Nashi was like a little sister to him. He cried not only because of that because Natsu and lucy would be super mad at him. He couldn't even imagine. This excactly what they were tring to prevent. Happy stopped crying. He had to get to the guild. He spread out his wings. He burst threw the doors!

"NATSU! LUCY! NASHI HAS BEEN CAPTURED!" He screamed.

"WHAT?!" The WHOLE guild shouted.


End file.
